


The Little Things (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [12]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctor - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce is preparing for his first solo cardiac surgery. *Fluff*
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers drummed rhythmically against the cool metal of his locker, though no particular song hummed in his head. Instead, his eyes closed as he visualized each movement of his hands through the procedure. 

Other surgeons may be content with taking a moment to pause and remember their training, or to confirm their next step with a reassuring glance from the attendant while in the O.R., but not him. He had to do better. He needed to be better. He needed to prove that he was more than the carefree, rich kid of his youth, more than the son of white-collar criminals, more than a pretty face or a party boy. He was a surgeon and a damned good one at that. He needed to know he was enough just by being himself. He felt at home in the O.R., like he finally had a place where he belonged. It wasn’t a feeling he ever planned to lose.

An aortic valve repair wasn’t a particularly complex surgery. But, this was his first solo cardiac procedure. He wanted it to go seamlessly. Cardiothoracics was his top choice of surgical specialties, and this was his chance to impress the attendant. He hadn't come this far to be second to anyone.

He drew in a few deep breaths, letting the fresh air fill his lungs and pump rejuvenated blood through his veins. He opened his locker and ran his fingers through his hair, combing it back as he glanced in the mirror assessing its state. He reached for his scrub cap. A quiet crinkling sound came from within the soft fabric. 

Bryce opened his cap and found a folded piece of paper tucked safely inside:

> _I know the great Byrce Lahela doesn't need any luck or pep talks. But, everyone can use encouragement (even devilishly handsome and confident surgeons). This is your reminder that you are the most talented man I know. You've worked so hard to get here, and you should be proud of the man you've become. I believe in you. Come and find me when you're done. xoxo_

> _P.S.—Your hair looks fine. Stop playing with it. No one will see it under the cap anyway._

He chuckled softly to himself as his freehand drifted lazily through his hair. She knew him better than anyone ever had, and somehow, that gave him all the strength he needed. With one last glance at her words, he made his final preparations and then headed for the O.R. where he would scrub in for what he hoped was the first of many solo cardiac surgeries.


	2. My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: In a drabble follow up to “The Little Things”, Bryce finds Olivia after his first solo cardiac surgery to tell her how it went.

The smile on his face stretched impossibly wider when he spotted her from down the hall. His body twisted and spun around, narrowly avoiding crashing into a nurse as he turned the corner. His pace slowed as he neared her.

Her radiant red hair pulled back behind her head swayed as she hummed a tune to herself. She leaned over the nurses’ station, grabbing a new patient file before resting it atop the counter to review the child’s latest numbers. 

He could tell by the way her ponytail flitted now that it was good news. The song in her heart grew more merrily as she flipped through the pages. His eyes brightened, glad that they both had good news to share. 

The nurse behind the counter met his gaze. She was about to gesture to Olivia to turn around, but he caught her just in time. He pressed a long finger against his lips and winked in her direction. Stealthfully, Bryce slid up behind his girlfriend, who was too engrossed in reading the patient’s chart to notice him. 

“Dr. Hadley,” he called, doing his best to disguise his voice. 

Olivia’s hazel eyes widened as she popped up, pulling her thoughts back to the hospital around her. “Yes?” She turned quickly, searching for who had called her. "Oof," she exhaled, nearly losing her balance. She hadn't expected him to be so close or there to catch her. 

“I’ve got you.” His steady hands cradled her waist, holding her safely. 

“Bryce!” A smile of recognition illuminated her face. 

He shook his head softly. She had this way of making him feel like the only person in the world; it was something he had never experienced before. She saw him for all that he was: the good, the better, the best, and those quiet darker corners that he tried to hide. She saw them all, and it never changed that look or the feeling he got from getting lost in her. 

His thumbs drew silent circles of affection on her hips, taking a moment to appreciate the simplicity of sharing a moment together. His surgery had gone well, but all around them, others were not so fortunate. It reminded him of the importance of living every moment like it was your last. 

Olivia chewed the corner of her lip; her doe eyes glistened in wonder. “So! How did it go?! Don't keep me waiting!”

“The Attending said, and I quote, ‘that was the cleanest, most efficient valve repair I’ve ever seen from a resident. Everyone here could stand to learn a lesson or two from Dr. Lahela.’” His hand glided up her back, resting on the nape of her neck as he leaned down. The warmth of his lips brushed over her forehead. “Thank you—”

Her fingers threaded through his silky hair as he continued resting against her. The heat of his breath lingered.

“—For believing in me.” His words were muffled as he placed another kiss on her nose. “For seeing the best in me, and everyone. This world is full of darkness, but you choose to see the light. You’re my light, Olivia, my beacon of hope.”

His lips hovered over hers. It was no secret they were together, but they were both working, and this had been more than enough. 

Her cheeks warmed as she attempted to look away. His name was soft—a whispered promise just for him, “Bryce.”

He drew in a deep breath; the subtle cinnamon scent of her shampoo settled over him. His lips brushed once more over her forehead, leaving one last kiss of appreciation. 


End file.
